Poudlard d'une Nuit d'Eté
by Fleur-de-Minuit
Summary: Dumbledore, toujours pour tenter de rapprocher les maisons, décide de faire jouer nos amis dans une pièce de théâtre... DMHP
1. Chapter 1

**Poudlard d'une nuit d'ete**

**Catégorie **Romance/ humour

**Rating :** K

**Couple :** HP/DM.

**Résumé:** Dumbledore, toujours pour tenter de rapprocher les maisons, décide de faire jouer nos amis dans une pièce de théâtre...

**Disclamer :**Tout appartient à JK. Rowling… Et la majeure partie du texte du second chapitre est de Shakespeare (ben oui, je me suis pas foulée et en plus, je n'ai fait que reprendre une de mes fics Stargate en changeant noms et en la retravaillant) , mais à la sauce Poudlard. J'ai arrangé, donc, le texte et coupé certains passages de la pièce de théâtre originale. Pour ceux qui connaissent la pièce, ils reconnaîtront, les autres, je vous engage à la lire, c'est une oeuvre fabuleuse, l'une de mes préférées.

Chapitre 1: Les répétitions

Le banquet venait de se terminer. C'était le jour de la rentrée. Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle s'était tu, quand Dumbledore, se levant, avait frappé dans ses mains pour réclamer l'attention de ses étudiants :

« Chers élèves, commença le directeur, merci de m'accorder quelques minutes d'attention. Comme nous l'a encore rappelé le Choixpeau, l'alliance entre les maisons est primordiale, car seule l'union nous permettra de gagner cette guerre… Donc, les professeurs et moi-même avons eu une réunion sur le meilleur moyen d'obtenir une cohésion entre vous et faire cesser les rivalités qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Nous avons donc décidé de mettre en place une soirée théâtrale inspirée d'une pièce de Shakespeare, un auteur moldu, que vous devrez adapter à votre façon, en la transposant à notre époque, et en la situant à Poudlard. La pièce sera en priorité montée par les élèves de sixième année, vu qu'ils n'ont pas d'examens, mais rien n'interdit à des élèves des autre années de se joindre à eux si le besoin se fait ressentir. Vous déciderez tous ensemble du choix de la pièce, parmi les quatre qui sont sur cette liste, termina t-il en leur montrant un parchemin. Je demanderai aux préfets de venir les récupérer.Tous les élèves de sixième années sont donc priés de se retrouver demain après le dîner devant la Salle sur Demande, près de la tapisserie représentant Banabas le Follet apprenant l'art de la danse aux trolls. »

Un préfet de chaque maison se leva pour aller récupérer la liste.

Le lendemain soir, tous les élèves de sixième année attendaient devant la salle. Minerva McGonnagall les fit entrer avant de les laisser. La Salle s'était transformée en une grande salle de réunion, avec en son centre une table ronde immense avec le nombre de sièges nécessaires autour.

«C'est une idée complètement stupide, dit Malfoy une fois que tout le monde eut pris place. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on va jouer une pièce moldue. »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, Malfoy, lui rappela Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir. Dumbledore, en nous remettant les parchemins hier soir, nous a bien fait comprendre que ce projet commun serait noté et compterait pour vingt pour cent de notre note annuelle… »

A ces mots, des exclamations étonnées fusèrent de toute part. En effet, seuls les préfets avaient été mis au courant de ce détail qu'ils devaient transmettre aux autres élèves.

« C'est une catastrophe, gémit Ron. »

« Quelles sont les pièces proposées ? voulut savoir Dean. »

« Voyons voir, fit Padma Patil en jetant un coup d'œil à la liste… Le songe d'un nuit d'été, Hamlet, Roméo et Juliette, ou la mégère apprivoisée… »

Seuls les élèves connaissant le monde moldu avait une idée de ce qu'ils entendaient. Hermione décida d'expliquer.

« Il y a deux genre de pièces dans le choix qui nous est proposé: d'abord, les tragédie, puis des comédies. Deux tragédies et deux comédies. Je vous résume. Roméo et Juliette, qui est l'histoire dramatique de deux amants dont les familles sont ennemies. Ils s'aiment, malgré la haine qui oppose leurs familles. Ils contractent un mariage secret, mais les parents de Juliette veulent la marier à son cousin, alors que Roméo est envoyé en exil pour le meurtre d'un membre de la maison de Juliette. Alors que Roméo est au loin, Juliette met au point un stratagème pour échapper au mariage forcé. Roméo, croyant qu'elle est morte se suicide. Juliette finit par se tuer quand elle comprendra que Roméo n'est plus. »

« Ça doit être affreusement dégoulinant de sentiments. C'est une histoire qui pourrait coller avec ce que nous demande Dumbledore, admit Pansy Parkinson. »

« Ce n'est pas faux, admit Hermione. Ensuite, il y a Hamlet. Cette histoire se déroule au dix septième siècle, au Danemark. Le fantôme du père du prince Hamlet sème la terreur au château: il eut à dire à son fils que son frère, Claudios l'a assassiné avec l'aide sa femme et lui demande de le venger. Mais il ne sait pas s'il doit le faire, parce qu'il amoureux d'Ophélie, la fille de l'un des fidèles de Claudius. Tout au long de la pièce, on se demande si Hamlet est réellement fou ou s'il simule, et le tout se finit dans un bain de sang. »

« Pas facile de l'adapter à notre époque et à Poudlard, remarqua Hannah Abbot.

« Elle marque un point, dit Seamus. »

« Quels sont les autres choix ? Demanda Blaise Zabini. »

« Nous passons au domaine des comédies. Le Songe d'une Nuit d'été raconte l'histoire de deux couples d'amants, Lysandre, Demetrius, Hélène et Hermia. Hermia veut épouser Lysandre, mais son père veut qu'elle se marie à Démétrius dont est amoureuse Hélène. Lysandre et Hermia s'enfuient dans une forêt, poursuivis par Démétrius, lui-même poursuivi par Hélène. Pendant ce temps ce temps, dans la forêt, le roi des fées ordonne à l'un de ses sujets, Puck, de verser une potion magique sur les yeux de sa femme pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de la première créature qu'elle verra. Puck est gentil, mais fait un peu les choses de travers, et une grande confusion très drôle régnera toute la nuit dans la forêt. La reine des fées, par exemple, tombera amoureuse d'un mauvais comédien ayant mis une tête d'âne sur la tête. »

« Ridicule, renifla Draco. »

« Et la dernière, continua Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, est l'histoire deux soeurs: l'aînée, Catherine, une jeune femme au caractère impossible, qu'on surnomme la Chipie. La seconde, Bianca, aimable et qui a beaucoup de prétendants, mais le père a déclaré qu'il ne marierait pas sa fille cadette tant que Catherine ne sera pas mariée. Se présente alors Petruchio, attiré par la fortune de Catherine qui lui fait la plus ridicule des cours ; elle le croit fou, alors qu'il se joue d'elle, autant qu'elle se joue de lui. C'est d'abord un chassé-croisé amoureux, avec en toile de fond le caractère fougueux de Catherine. Ils se marient et Petruchio entreprend dès le jour du mariage de mater l'orgueil de sa femme. Il finira par la dresser, après bien des déboires, et ils tomberont finalement amoureux. »

« Connaissant Dumbledore, il s'attend à nous voir choisir Roméo et Juliette, déclara Susan Bones, de Serdaigle. C'est trop facile: la principale raison de cette pièce est de réunir les maisons. Or, les deux plus grandes maisons rivales de Poudlard sont, il faut l'admettre, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Choisir cette pièce est le plus facile, car la situation est toute trouvée pour la transformer, en mettant par exemple Harry et Draco dans les rôles principaux. »

« Quelle horreur! Dirent en même temps les deux concernés. »

« Alors, il faut le surprendre, décida Théodore Nott. Faire le projet en choisissant une pièce à laquelle il n'a pas pensé. »

Pour la première fois, tous les élèves de toutes les maisons furent d'accord. Ils décidèrent de choisir entre les deux comédie, et ce fut le Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté qui l'emporta. Hermione, Pansy, Ernie McMillian et Anthony Goldstein furent chargés de la réécriture de la pièce : ainsi, le travail était partagé entre un membre de chaque maison.

Une semaine plus tard, des exemplaires de la nouvelle pièce furent donnés aux élèves la veille d'une réunion afin qu'ils puissent la lire.

La réunion du lendemain soir fut houleuse. La plupart des élèves avaient ADORE la pièce qu'avaient écrite les délégués des quatre maisons à partir de celle de Shakespeare. Mais d'autres étaient moins ravis.

« Jamais mon père ne se conduirait comme ça. Je refuse même que son nom soit nommé dans la pièce, s'insurgea Draco Malfoy. S'il a vent de tout ça, c'est nous, qu'il mettra en pièces. »

« Là où il est, ton père ne risque pas de nous faire grand-chose, assura Ron en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. »

« Et moi je refuse de dire à Malfoy que... beurk, ajouta Harry. Vous êtes tombés sur la tête d'avoir écrit un truc pareil ? »

« C'est ce qui ajoute au comique de la pièce, Harry, puisque tout le monde sait à quel point vous vous détestez, raisonna Susan Bones. »

« Justement, il est inutile de nous faire nous débiter des mots d'amour, répliqua Draco. »

« Ne faites pas vos têtes de mules: ça compte pour la note, n'oubliez pas. Passons aux choses pratiques, dit Hermione comme si la question était réglée. Pour ceux qui jouent leur propre personnage, pas de problème. Il nous a fallu choisir ceux qui feront les professeurs. »

Anthony Goldstein prit alors la parole.

« Voilà à quoi nous avons pensé. Dans le rôle de Dumbledore: Justin. »

« Cool, sourit le Serdaigle. »

« Pour Rogue: Théo : nous nous sommes dit que mettre un Serpentard dans son rôle préviendrait les représailles. McGo: Lisa Turpin. Le père de Draco: Ernie. »

« Nous avons déjà vu avec Dobby, il est d'accord lui aussi. »

« C'est bien une idée d'Hermione de faire jouer un elfe de maison, murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Harry. »

« Et, ajouta Blaise avec son plus grand sourire Serpentard, comme vous l'avez remarqué, le choix de la pièce nous a permis une petite revanche sur Dumbledore qui voulait nous inciter à jouer Roméo et Juliette. »

Cette fois, tout le monde sourit. Même les deux Princes de Poudlard. Ils organisèrent le planning des répétitions en fonction des emplois du temps de chacun et des entrainements de Quidditch. Ce ne fut pas facile de trouver le bon créneau, mais ils optèrent finalement pour le lundi soir et le samedi après-midi.

Les répétitions donnèrent lieu à des crises de fou-rires générales, notamment les scènes où Dobby donnait la réplique à Ron, et celle où ceux qui jouaient « la pièce dans la pièce »devaient se forcer à jouer le plus mal possible. Certains jours, ils en pleuraient tous de rire.

Dobby jouait plutôt bien à la surprise de tout le monde. Il y eut un incident qui apporta une autre dose de comique à la situation:

« Dobby ne peut pas dire 'ma maîtresse', Hermione Granger ! Dobby est un efle libre ! »

« Je le sais, Dobby. C'est juste un rôle, ce n'est pas pour de vrai. »

« Dobby reste libre? »

« Oui ! Et tu auras un beau costume tout neuf. »

« Avec des chaussettes? »

« Dépareillées, affirma Hermione d'un ton de docte. »

Insensiblement, le travail commun, grâce au rire, liait les élèves sans qu'ils s'en rende compte. Hermione et Théo avaient pris en charge l'organisation tandis que Blaise réglait la mise en scène avec Susan Bones. Ils avaient tous appris des choses les uns sur les autres, notamment qu'ils possédaient assez d'humour les uns les autres pour accepter l'autodérision que comportait la pièce telle qu'elle avait été réécrite.

Un lundi soir, ils restèrent tous dans la salle après les répétitions, demandant à Dobby de leur monter des bièrauberre et des en-cas. Ils firent une petite soirée festive, où des petits groupes parlaient avec animation, toutes maisons confondues tandis que d'autres dansaient.

Harry se servait un plateau de petits pâtés. Draco se rapprocha de lui et saisit une biéraubeurre sur le buffet dressé.

« Alors, _amour de ma vie_, railla Draco. Que penses-tu de cette pièce ? »

« Tu veux la _vérité, mon coeur ? _Je la trouve amusante, finalement. »

« Moi aussi, admit Draco. Te professer mon amour éternel, alors que je te hais est des plus divertissant. »

Harry resta songeur. Puis, il regarda son rival dans les yeux.

« Tu me hais vraiment, Malfoy? »

Draco fut surpris par la question. Harry continua en montrant les autres du menton.

« Regarde-les. Ils ont réussi à passer le cap de la rivalité puérile. Ils ne sont pas encore amis mais je pense que cela ne saurait tarder. Qui aurait pu dire un jour que Pansy et Hermione seraient écroulées de rire ensemble, comme elles le sont en ce moment parce qu'un élève de Poufsouffle est en train de faire le pitre ? Que Neville et Goyle pouvaient avoir ensemble une conversation civilisée? Et les autres... Tous. Sauf nous. »

« Il nous est aussi arrivé de rire ensemble, contra Draco. Je me souviens même de la répétition d'une scène où tu pleurais de rire sur mon épaule, la semaine dernière. »

_Flashback_

Ils répétaient l'une des toutes premières scènes, l'un des duos de Harry et Draco. Ils se faisaient face. Harry tenait le visage de Draco entre ses mains. Une lueur amusée brillait dans leurs yeux, alors qu'ils s'échangeaient les répliques. A un moment, cette lueur se changea en quelque chose de plus profond, qu'ils mirent sur le compte de leur entrée dans leur personnage:

_**Harry**: Hélas ! Rarement l'amour vrai a connu un cours facile. (…)_

_**Draco**: Si les vrais amants ont toujours été contrariés ainsi, supportons ces épreuves._

Les autres avaient éclaté de rire à ce moment-là. La scène n'étant pas sensée être comique, mais plutôt émotionnelle, les deux acteurs s'étaient tournés vers leurs amis, étonnés.

« Quoi ? Demanda Draco de son air le plus hautain. Ce n'était pas assez mélodramatique, pour vous? »

« Oh si, au contraire, affirma Blaise. Vous auriez dû vous voir: deux amoureux transis. »

« Vous avez mis une conviction dans ces deux dernières tirades qu'il est difficile d'égaler, continua Ron entre deux rires. »

« A croire que _les épreuves _de ces dernières années _qui n'ont vraiment pas été faciles _n'étaient que le reflet de _l'amour vrai_, renchérrit Pansy. »

Harry et Draco eurent le même réflexe: sourire. L'un avec ironie, l'autre avec amusement.

« Nous sommes démasqués, _amour de ma vie_, dit Draco dans un geste tragique en mettant sa main sur son coeur. »

« Que faire, _mon coeur_ ? Fit Harry de la même façon en entrant dans le jeu. »

Ils s'étaient écroulés de rire l'un sur l'autre.

_Fin du Flashback_

Depuis, il leur arrivait fréquemment de se donner ces deux surnoms pour plaisanter.

« Ecoute, Potter. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est non. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à être ton ami. »

« Je ne le suis pas non plus. Cependant, je crois que nous pouvons vraiment faire des efforts. Après tout, nous nous amusons bien. »

Il y avait deux baisers entre eux dans la mise en scène. Pour alléger l'ambiance et leur permettre de bien appréhender leurs personnages avant un réel contact physique, Hermione avait décidé d'attendre les deux dernières semaines pour les répéter. La troupe prit l'habitude de rester ensemble après les répétitions pour boire quelques bièraubeurres et discuter.

Les deux mois de répétition avait achevé de consolider le lien entre les élèves. Même Harry et Draco étaient parvenus à une certaine complicité. Les autres avaient noté un rapprochement entre les deux dont eux-mêmes n'avaient sans doute pas conscience: les regards qui se cherchaient de plus en plus souvent, soit complices, soit amusés, le besoin fréquent de se toucher, même en dehors de leurs rôles, les plaisanteries bon enfant qui fusaient entre eux deux. Ils partageaient le même sens de l'humour ce qui faisait que les réparties volaient avec la même facilité que celles qu'ils utilisaient autrefois pour se batte. Ils semblaient parfois se créer un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ce dont ils étaient les deux seuls à ne pas se rendre compte. Le plus souvent, ils se retrouvaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, quand ils attendaient leur tour, leurs bras se frôlant en permanence.

Assis sur un canapé de velours rouge, ils regardaient une scène entre Hermione et Ron, échangeant des commentaires à voix basse.

« Ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont vraiment à se chamailler comme ça aussi dans la vie? Demanda Draco. »

« Je ne pense pas. C'est marrant qu'Hermione ait utilisé ce prétexte là pour justifier la guerre des fées: Ron était vraiment furieux, il y a deux ans pour cette raison là. »

« Hermione étant une fille intelligente, je doute que ce soit vraiment un hasard, dit Draco en surprenant Harry par l'emploi du prénom de son amie. Je suis étonné de comment tout ça se déroule, avoua Draco. Au début, je n'étais pas du tout d'accord. Merlin, je te jure que mon père me tuerait s'il savait que j'accepte de jouer dans une pièce où il est ainsi parodié, lui, THE Malfoy par excellence. Il s'échapperait d'Azkaban rien que pour me lancer trois ou quatre Doloris. »

« Entre nous, tu peux m'appeler Harry ou Potter, si tu veux. Merlin, ça fait un peu pompeux. »

Draco croisa le regard d'émeraude qui pétillait d'humour. Les lèvres de Draco se retroussèrent en un sourire franchement amusé. Harry éclata d'un rire presque silencieux. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les acteurs. Presque inconsciemment, le brun s'appuya contre le Serpentard. Il se mit vraiment à l'aise, la tête sur l'épaule du blond quand ce dernier facilita leur position en passant son bras sur le dossier du canapé, leurs mainsse rejoignant, l'une sur l'autre au bout. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant une quinzaine de minutes, essayant vainement tous les deux de masquer leur sourire idiot, jusqu'à ce Blaise intervienne:

« Eh, les tourteraux, c'est à vous. »

En dehors des répétitions, les relations conviviales entres les sixièmes années des quatre maisons continuaient. Le reste de l'école était étonnné de croiser parfois dans les coulors Serpentards et Gryfffondors à discuter calmement, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles rire ensemble... Le plus étonnant était de voir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy déambuler dans un corridor pour se rendre ensemble à un cours commun, parlant de Quidditch ou des derniers devoir, un sourire sur les lèvres. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur le sujet de la pièce.

Un vendredi soir, alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle après le dîner, Draco interpela Harry.

« Potter! »

« Oui? »

Les autres étant de parler entre eux, habitués maintenant à la cordialité entre les deux jeunes hommes, Draco tira Harry vers un coin plus reculé. Il n'avait pas l'air à son aise.

« Que veux-tu, Malfoy? »

« Demain, nous devons... tu sais... »

« Oui, nous répétons. Tu as un problème ? »

« Potter ! Tu n'as pas oublié le truc spécifique sur lequel nous travaillons demain? »

« Oh ! » Harry rosit.

« Oui, ça... Euh, écoute... Nous ne serons pas à l'aise, devant les autres, pour... faire ça pour la première fois. »

« Non, je suppose que non. »

Draco trouva soudain les ongles de sa main gauche très intéressants.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être mieux, pour éviter de nous retrouver comme deux idiots demain, de commencer à s'entrainer à cette épreuve. Je veux dire tous seuls: ils seront tous là à regarder ça, je ne sais pas si nous sommes capables de le faire sans... vomir ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Oui, je comprends... s'entrainer, avant de répéter. »

« Oui.C'est tout à fait l'idée. »

« Harry, Draco, qu'est ce que vous manigancez ? Cria Pansy depuis le groupe formé des plus proches amis du brun et du blond. »

« Partez devant, on vous rejoint. »

Les six nouveaux amis avaient prévu de passer la soirée ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande. Haussant les épaules, les autres décidèrent d'y aller.

« On va où? »

« La première salle de cours qu'on trouvera, proposa Draco. »

Il s'agissait de la salle de métamorphose. Malgré l'espèce d'intimité corporelle qu'ils avaient développée récemment, ils ne savaient pas comment aborder le problème.

« Bon, se décida Harry. Autant en finir maintenant. On n'y arrivera jamais, sinon. Je propose qu'on fasse la scène depuis le départ, ce sera plus facile. »

« Ok, approuva Draco.Donc, on commence au moment où les autres quittent la scène. »

Ils se placèrent face à face, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavent.Le brun était le premier à parler.

_**Harry**: Qu'y a t-il, mon amour ? Pourquoi ta joue est-elle si pâle ? Les roses se fanent-elles si vite ?_

_**Draco**: Peut-être faute de pluie. Et je pourrais bien en faire tomber un orage de mes yeux._

Retenant sa respiration, Harry prit le visage du blond entre ses mains. Depuis quelques temps, ils arrivaient à faire passer toutes les émotions de leurs personnages.

_**Harry**: Hélas ! Rarement l'amour vrai a connu un cours facile. (…)_

_**Draco**: Si les vrais amants ont toujours été contrariés ainsi, supportons ces épreuves._

_**Harry**: Sage conseil ! Ecoute-moi, Dray. J'ai un ami qui m'aime comme un fils et qui a une cabane dans la forêt interdite… là-bas, nous passerons la nuit avant de fuir dans le monde des moldus où ton père n'a plus aucun droit sur nous… Ainsi, si tu m'aimes, évade-toi avec moi, demain soir. Retrouve-moi près du lac, et nous irons dans cette immense forêt ._

Harry rapprocha son visage de celui du Serpentard. Draco avait l'impression que le brun agissait avec une lenteur insupportable. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, tremblantes. Ils hésièrent à approfondir le baiser. Harry finit par poser plus fermement sa bouche sur celle du blond. Soudain, ils perdirent tout contrôle de la situation, s'embrassant comme si l'avenir du monde en dépendait, leurs langues dansant fièvreusement l'une contre l'autre. Les mains d'Harry se perdirent dans la chevelure blonde, tandis que celles de son partenaire lui prodiguaient le même genre de caresses passionnées. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils mirent quelques sencondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Le choc se lisait sur leurs visages. Au bout d'un silence insupportable, Harry dit à mi-voix:

« Je... je suppose qu'on pourra le faire sans... vomir, comme tu disais. »

« Oui... Il valait quand même mieux... euh... vérifier... »

« Je crois qu'on est bons, alors. »

« Oui... Nous pourrions faire carrière, avec ce don d'acteurs... On va rejoindre les autres? »

Tout le monde était plus ou moins nerveux à la répétition du lendemain. Chacun se demandait comment cela allait se passer. La raison principale était la tension entre les deux acteurs principaux, à savoir Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Alors que les jours précédents, une certaine complicité s'était développée entre eux, ils ne se regardaient même pas, ne s'approchant l'un de l'autre que pour les scènes où ils jouaient. La veille, déjà, quand ils les avaient rejoints dans la Salle sur Demande, Blaise, Pansy, Ron et Hermione avaient senti que quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose de définitivement pas bon !

« En fait, dit Susan, j'aimerais surtout travailler les deux scènes finales, les autres étant mieux maitrisées. On va commencer par la scène du réveil dans la forêt. Tout le monde en place. Après, il faudra que... euh... Harry et Draco travaillent aussi sur la première scène de baiser. Vous incluez le baiser dans celle-ci aussi. »

Ils s'installèrent chacun à leur place pour répéter la scène du réveil. La tension s'intensifia quand Pansy lança son avant-dernière réplique sur cette scène:

_**Pansy : **Êtes-vous sûrs que nous sommes éveillés ? Il me semble, à moi, que nous dormons, que nous rêvons encore. Ne pensez-vous pas que Dumbledore était ici et nous a dit de le suivre ?_

_**Draco:** Oui ; et mon père, aussi._

_**Harry :** Et Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il nous marierait, amour._

Tout le monde se tendit, attendant qu'Harry et Draco suivent les indications scéniques. Puisant dans sa réserve de self-control, le Draco de comédie envoya à son fiancé – de comédie – le plus radieux des sourires. Son vis-à-vis, jouant parfaitement le bonheur le plus intense, lui rendit ce sourire, alors, Draco lui sauta au cou, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Leurs amis en eurent le souffle coupé. Ils avaient osé le faire, sans hésitation aucune ! Aucun d'eux ne fut conscient de la bataille intérieure des deux jeunes hommes, pour garder ce baiser au niveau où il devait rester: un jeu pur et simple d'acteurs. Ils le brisèrent au moment opportun.

«Génial ! S'exclama Hermione. Jouez comme ça le 31 et ce sera tout simplement parfait. »

Les autres scènes se passèrent dans une ambiance plus détendue, sauf pour les deux anciens ennemis, qui continuaient le même manège qui consistait à s'éviter le plus possible et à maintenir leurs hormones au plus sous contrôle. Les deux semaines qui suivirent, la situation ne s'améliora pas. Les deux princes de Poudlard s'évitaient au maximum et quand ils n'avaient pas le choix de se retrouver ensemble parce que leurs amis avaient décidé de se voir, ils restaient à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer, bien que certains avait une vague idée de ce qui leur arrivait.

Le grand soir arriva. Le soir d'Halloween, tous les élèves de l'école étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle transformée pour l'occasion en théâtre. Dans la salle, les conversations allaient bon train en attendant l'ouverture du rideau.

Dans les coulisses, les acteurs étaient des plus nerveux. Entre ceux qui jouaient le rôle des professeurs et qui craignaient la réactions de ceux-ci, Pansy qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs parce qu'elle avait peur d'oublier son texte, Hermione qui se rongeait les ongles en se demandant quelle note ils allaient avoir, la tension était forte.

« Mon costume ne veut pas tenir, se plaignait Ron. Que quelqu'un m'aide ! »

Dans toute cette agitation, Blaise aborda Harry et lui dit qu'il devait lui parler avec Draco. Ce dernier, paisiblement assis sur un banc, affichant son air le plus aristocratique.

« Harry, Draco, commença Blaise. C'est la dernière ligne droite. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre vous, au nom de tout le monde, je vous en conjure, essayez de le régler pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. A la générale, vous étiez trop tendus et ça se voyait. Essayez de retrouver cette complicité du début, s'il vous plait. »

Là-dessus, il les laissa. Harry se mordait la lèvre. Draco baissait les yeux. En courageux Gryffondor, le brun décida que c'était à lui de se lancer, sachant que son... euh... son... partenaire de scène, oui, ça c'était parfait, son partenaire de scène, donc, ne ferait pas le premier pas.

« T'es mort de trac, _mon coeur_, fit-il comme entrée en matière en s'asseyant à côté de lui, choisissant à dessein la plaisanterie habituelle. »

« Comment tu le sais? s'étonna Draco en le regardant enfin. »

« Je sais lire derrière ton masque ; du moins la plupart du temps. Moi aussi, je suis anxieux. Je crois qu'on l'est tous, en fait. »

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et lui donna une tape réconfortante dans le dos.

« Haut les coeurs, dit le blond en haussant les épaules. Nous n'avons pas fait tous ses efforts pour rien. »

« Draco... »

« On en parlera plus tard, Harry. Promis. Ecoute... »

Les bruits dans la salle venaient de diminuer pour finir complètement. La voix de Dumbledore, amplifiée par un SONORUS s'éleva de l'autre côté du rideau.

« Chers élèves et chers professeurs, il est temps de découvrir maintenant la pièce que nous ont préparés vos camarades. J'ignore moi-même laquelle ils ont choisie. Je vous demande de leur faire une ovation. »

Une vague d'applaudissement retentit de l'autre côté. Quand elle se tut, Dumbledore continua:

« Maintenant, je leur laisse la place. »

Il descendit de la scène et rejoignit son propre siège. Les trois coups traditionnels furent frappés de manière magique. Quand Hermione lança le sortilège qui fit apparaître le nom de la pièce, le directeur fut surpris. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils choisissent Roméo et Juliette, qui semblait, à ses yeux, la plus facile à transposer dans le monde de Poudlard. Et son côté désespérement romantique aurait adoré voir les deux princes de l'école jouer les rôles principaux...

**A suivre ... **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: La représentation

''**Poudlard ****d'une nuit d'été' par les sixièmes années, d'après 'A midsummer nigth's dream' de Shakespeare''**

Acte 1

Scène 1 

La scène se passe dans la Grande Salle.

_Entrent Dumbledore, et McGonnagall, puis Rogue.._

**Dumbledore**: Maintenant, Minerva, l'heure de l'alliance entre les maisons s'avance à grands pas. Quatre heureux jours vont amener une autre lune. Oh, mais que l'ancienne est longue à décroître ! Elle retarde mes désirs comme une marâtre ou une douairière qui laisse se dessécher le revenu d'un jeune héritier.

**Minerva**: Quatre nuits seront vite effacées, dans les rêves. Et alors, la lune, telle un arc d'argent qui vient d'être tendu dans les cieux éclairera la nuit de l'alliance des quatre maisons par un grand bal.

**Dumbledore**: Allez, Severus, entraînez aux réjouissances le personnel de la base. Réveillez l'esprit vif et leste de la joie, comme vous seul savez si bien le faire.

_Entrent Lucius, Draco, Harry et Pansy._

**Lucius**: Heureux soyez-vous, Dumbledore directeur renommé !

**Dumbledore**: Merci. Quelles nouvelles apportes-tu, Lucius?

**Lucius**: Je viens plein d'une juste irritation, me plaindre de mon fils, Draco. _( A Pansy)_ Avancez, Pansy. _(A_ Dumbledore Mon cher Albus, cette jeune femme a mon consentement pour l'épouser. _(A Harry) _Avancez, Potter. _(A_ Dumbledore Et celui-ci, ce Sang-mêlé a ensorcelé le cœur de mon enfant, sorcier de sang-pur depuis toujours. _(A Harry) _Oui, c'est vous, Potter, vous qui lui avez donné ces vers et qui avez échangé avec lui des gages d'amour.(…) A force de jouer les héros, vous avez volé le cœur de mon fils et vous avez changé l'obéissance qu'il me doit en indocilité. Maintenant, Albus, s'il refuse devant vous d'épouser Pansy, je réclame son renvoi de l'école.

**Dumbledore**: Que dites-vous, Draco? Réfléchissez. Pour vous, votre père doit être comme un dieu. Pansy est une jeune femme parfaite.

**Draco:** Harry aussi est parfait.

**Dumbledore**: Oui, parfait en lui-même. Mais en ce rapport, comme il n'a pas l'agrément de votre père, l'autre doit être regardée comme le plus parfaite.

**Draco**: Je voudrais seulement que mon père le vit par mes yeux.

**Dumbledore**: C'est plutôt à vous de voir par les yeux de votre père. Enfin, c'est la tradition, moi ce que j'en dis...

**Draco**: Je vous supplie, professeur, de me pardonner. J'ignore ce qui me donne une telle audace. Mais je vous conjure de me faire savoir ce qui peut m'arriver si je persiste à vouloir épouser Harry.

**Dumbledore**: C'est, ou subir un retrait de l'école, ou vivre à tout jamais dans la clandestinité. Ainsi, examinez vos goûts, Draco. (…) Prenez le temps de la réflexion, jusqu'au jour de la fête.

**Pansy** : Cède, Draco. Et toi, Harry, fais céder ton titre caduc à mon bon droit évident.

**Harry**: Tu as l'amour du père, Pansy. Epouse-le et laisse-moi Draco.

**Lucius**: Très drôle, Potter! Oui, vraiment, j'aime beaucoup Pansy. Et ce qui est à moi, mon amour veut le lui céder. Mon fils est à moi. Et tous mes droits sur lui, je les remets à Pansy.

**Harry **_à Dumbledore_: Professeur, j'ai autant d'atouts que Pansy. Mon amour pour Draco est plus fort que le sien. Et je suis aimé de Draco. Pourquoi ne poursuivrai-je pas mes droits ? Pansy, je le lui soutiendrais en face, fais l'amour à Blaise Zabini et a gagné son cœur. Et lui, il raffole, il raffole, raffole jusqu'à l'idolâtrie de cette coupable volage qui mérite les flammes de l'enfer.

**Dumbledore**: Je dois avouer que je l'ai entendu dire et je voulais en parler à Mr Zabini. Mais absorbé par cette fête, mon esprit a perdu de vue ce projet. Venez, Pansy. Venez aussi, Lucius. Je dois vous parler. Quant à vous, Draco, résignez-vous à conformer vos caprices à ceux de votre père, sinon la tradition sorcière des sangs-purs, que je ne peux nullement adoucir, vous condamne. ..

_Sortent Dumbledore, Minerva, Lucius et Pansy_

**Harry**: Qu'y a t-il, mon amour ? Pourquoi ta joue est-elle si pâle ? Les roses se fanent-elles si vite ?

**Draco**: Peut-être faute de pluie. Et je pourrais bien en faire tomber un orage de mes yeux.

**Harry**: Hélas ! Rarement l'amour vrai a connu un cours facile. (…)

**Draco**: Si les vrais amants ont toujours été contrariés ainsi, supportons ces épreuves.

**Harry**: Sage conseil ! Ecoute-moi, Dray. J'ai un ami qui m'aime comme un fils et qui a une cabane dans la forêt interdite… là-bas, nous passerons la nuit avant de fuir dans le monde des moldus où ton père n'a plus aucun droit sur nous… Ainsi, si tu m'aimes, évades-toi avec moi, demain soir. Retrouve-moi près du lac, et nous irons dans cette immense forêt .

**Draco**: Mon cher Harry! Demain, nous irons afin de conjurer la malédiction.

**Harry**: Tiens ta promesse, amour. Regarde, voilà Blaise.

_Entre Blaise._

**Draco**: Bonjour, beau Blaise. Où vas-tu ?

**Blaise**: Tu m'appeles beau? Rétracte ce mot là. Pansy aime ta beauté. La maladie est contagieuse. Oh ! que la grâce ne l'est-elle ! j'attraperais ta beauté… Si le monde était à moi, Pansy exceptée, je donnerai tout le reste pour être changée en toi. Oh ! apprends-moi tes façons d'être et par quel art tu régles les battements de cœur de Pansy !

**Draco**: Je lui fais la moue et elle m'aime toujours.

**Blaise**: Puisse ta moue enseigner sa magie à mes sourires !

**Draco**: Si elle est folle, la faute n'en est pas à moi… Mais console-toi, elle ne verra plus mon visage. Demain soir, nous avons résolu de partir à la dérobée dans la forêt interdite. Nous y passerons la nuit avant d'aller vivre chez les Moldus. Adieu, donc, Blaise.

_Sortent Draco et Harry._

**Blaise **: Comme il y a des êtres plus heureux que d'autres ; ces deux-là sont bénis comme les enfants des dieux ! Je passe dans cette école pour être aussi beau que lui. Mais à quoi bon ? Pansy n'est pas de cet avis. (…) Nous nous égarons. Elle, s'abuse en admirant les yeux de Draco; moi en m'éprenant d'elle…. L'amour se parjure en tous lieux. Car avant que Pansy ne remarquât les yeux de Draco, elle jurait qu'elle était à moi… Je vais lui révéler la fuite des amants. Alors, elle ira demain soir, les poursuivre. Et si ce renseignement me vaut sa gratitude, je l'aurais payée bien cher. Mais en allant là-bas avec elle , je veux enrichir mon chagrin.

_(il sort)_

Scène 2

_Seamus, Neville, Dean, Goyle, Crabbe et Susan._

**Dean**: Toute notre troupe est-elle ici ?

**Susan**: Tu ferais mieux de les appeler l'un après l'autre en suivant la liste.

**Dean**: Voici, sur ce registre, les noms de tous ceux qui à Poudlard ont été jugés capables de jouer notre pièce devant toute l'école, le soir de l'alliance.

**Crabbe**: Dis-nous d'abord, mon cher Dean, quel est le sujet de la pièce puis tu liras les noms des acteurs, et enfin, tu arriveras à un résultat.

**Dean**: Neville, notre pièce est _Roméo et Juliette, revu et corrigée pour Poudlard._ Nous n'en jouerons que des extraits…

**Susan **: Un vrai chef d'œuvre… Maintenant, mon bon Dean, appele tes acteurs en suivant la liste.

**Dean**: Répondez quand je vous appellerais… Crabbe.

**Crabbe**: Présent. Dis le rôle qui m'est destiné et continue.

**Dean**: Toi, Crabbe, tu es inscrit dans le rôle de Roméo.

**Crabbe**: Qu'est ce que Roméo ? Un amant ou un tyran ?

**Dean**: Un amoureux qui se tue galamment par amour… Susan.

**Susan**: Me voici, Dean.

**Dean**: C'est toi qui seras Juliette. C'est la dame que Roméo doit aimer. (…)

**Crabbe**: Je pourrais tout aussi bien jouer Juliette, en prenant une petite voix comme celle-ci : _Roméo, mon amant chéri !_

**Dean**: Non ! Il faut que tu joues Roméo.

**Crabbe**: Soit, continue.

**Dean**: Goyle !

**Goyle**: Présent !

**Dean**: Tu feras la nourrice de Juliette… Neville!

**Neville**: Me voici.

**Dean**: Tu seras le père de Roméo. Moi, le père de Juliette. Toi, Seamus, tu auras le rôle du Mangemort Paris. Voilà une pièce bien distribuée.

**Seamus **: As-tu le rôle de Pâris par écrit ?

**Dean**: Tu pourras improviser. Il suffira d'avoir un regard méchant et de crier des Crucio de temps en temps.

**Crabbe**: Laisse-moi jouer le Mangemort.

**Dean**: Non, tu ne peux jouer que Roméo. Roméo, voyez-vous est un homme au doux visage, un homme accompli, comme on doit en voir un jour d'été. Il faut donc que tu joues Roméo. C'est dit. Nous nous réunirons dans la forêt interdite, car nous serons traqués par les curieux, dans l'école et tous nos effets seront perdus. En attendant, je vais dresser la liste des accessoires dont nous aurons besoin. Je vous en prie ne me faites pas faux bond.

**Crabbe **: Nous y serons. Et nous pourrons répéter là-bas plus librement. Adieu.

Acte 2

Scène 1

Le scène se passe dans la forêt interdite, il fait nuit .

_Dobby entre par une porte, Lavande par l'autre_

**Dobby **: Eh bien, Lavande ! Où errez-vous ainsi ?

**Lavande**: Ici et partout. Je sers Hermione, La Reine des Fées. Adieu, Elfe. Je vais partir. Notre reine et ses fées viendront ici tout à l'heure.

**Dobby **: Le Roi des Fées, Ron Weasley sera ici cette nuit. Veillez à ce que Hermione et les siens ne se trouvent pas en sa présence, car Ron est dans une rage folle à cause d'Hermione, parce qu'elle est allée au bal de Noël il y a deux ans avec Viktor Krum.

**Lavande**: Ou je me trompe sur ta forme et tes façons, ou tu es Dobby.

**Dobby **: Tu dis vrai… Mais place, Lavande; voici mon maître.

**Lavande**: Et voici ma reine. Que n'est-il parti !

_Entrent Ron d'un côté, et Hermione et ses fées de l'autre._

**Ron **: Fâcheuse rencontre, Hermione !

**Hermione **: Quoi, jaloux Ron ? Allons, mes Fées de Gryffondor, sortons d'ici : nous avons abjuré son lit et sa société.

**Ron **: Arrête, impudente coquette. Ne suis-je pas ton seigneur ?

**Hermione **: Alors que je sois ta dame. Notre guerre risque d'affaiblir nos forces.

**Ron **: Mets-y donc un terme. Cela dépend de toi. Pourquoi Hermione contrarierait-elle son seigneur ? Je ne lui demande qu'une toute petite excuse.

**Hermione **: Que ton cœur s'y résigne, Ron. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça.

**Ron **: Quel supplice ! Combien de temps comptes-tu rester en ces lieux ?

**Hermione **: Peut-être jusqu'à la fête de l'alliance des maisons. Si tu veux en parler calmement, reste, sinon, j'éviterai les lieux hantés par toi.

**Ron **: Excuse-toi et j'irai avec toi.

**Hermione **: Non. Partons. Je me fâcherais tout de bon, si je reste !

_Hermione sort en colère avec sa garde_ Ron : Soit, va ton chemin. Tu ne quitteras pas cette forêt avant que je n'ai châtiée ton insolence. Viens ici, Dobby. Tu te rappelles de cette potion que nous avons trouvée dans bureau de Rogue et qui a une couleur d'arc-en-ciel ? 

**Dobby **: Dobby se rappelle.

**Ron **: Cette potion est connue comme un puissant filtre d'amour. Va me la chercher. Et sois de retour le plus vite possible.

**Dobby **: Dobby reviens tout de suite, monseigneur. _(il sort)_

**Ron **: Quand une fois j'aurai cette potion, je guetterais Hermione dans son sommeil. Le premier être qu'elle regardera en s'éveillant, qu'il soit Centaure, loup-garou, licorne, humain, ou elfe de maison, elle en tombera amoureuse. Et avant de la délivrer de ce charme, je la forcerai à me présenter des excuses. Mais, qui vient ici ? Je vais me cacher, pour écouter la conversation.

_Entrent Pansy et Blaise._

**Pansy **: Je ne t'aime pas. Ne me poursuis pas. Où est Draco? et Harry? Je veux les tuer l'un comme l'autre. Tu m'as dit qu'ils s'étaient sauvés dans la forêt. M'y voici, en colère de ne pas trouver Drakynouchet. Cesse de me suivre.

**Blaise**: C'est toi qui m'attires.

**Pansy **: Est-ce que je t'encourage ? Ne me mets pas en colère, car je souffre, quand je te regarde.

**Blaise**: Moi aussi, je souffre, quand je te regarde. Je veux te suivre et faire un ciel de mon enfer en mourant de la main que j'aime tant. _(ils sortent)_

**Ron **: Des Serpentards! Et bien, cher Blaise, avant qu'elle n'ait quitté cette forêt, c'est toi qui le fuiras, et elle qui recherchera ton amour. _(Revient Dobby) _As-tu la potion?Donne-la-moi, je te prie. Je sais un banc où s'épanouit le thym sauvage, où poussent l'oreille d'ours et la violette branlante. Il est couvert par un dais de chèvrefeuilles vivaces, de suaves roses musquées et d'églantiers. C'est là que dort Hermione, à certain moment de la nuit, bercée dans ces fleurs par les danses et les délices : c'est là que la couleuvre étend sa peau émaillée, vêtement assez large pour couvrir une fée. Alors je teindrai ses yeux avec le suc de cette potion et je la remplirai d'odieuses fantaisies. Prends aussi de cette potion, et cherche à travers le hallier. Deux élèves de l'écoles y courent. L'un est amoureux, pas l'autre. Verse un peu de cette potion sur ses yeux, mais veille à ce que le premier être qu'il apercevra soit cet homme. Tu reconnaîtras les reconnaitras à leur uniforme. Fais cela avec soin, de manière que l'amour soit très fort entre cet homme et cette jeune femme. Et viens me rejoindre sans faute avant le premier chant du coq.

**Dobby **: A vos ordres, monseigneur. _(ils sortent)_

Scène 2

_Entrent Draco et Harry._

**Harry**: Bel amour, vous voilà exténué. Reposons-nous un peu ici. Nous attendrons le jour.

**Draco **: Soit, Harry. Je vais me reposer ici. Viens près de moi.

**Harry**: Je préfère me coucher ici, pour monter la garde, même si je suis éloigné de toi ; ils ont peut être déjà remarqué notre absence. Que le sommeil t'accorde tout son repos.

**Draco**: Qu'il en garde la moitié pour tes yeux. _(ils s'endorment)_

Entre Dobby 

**Dobby **: Dobby ne comprends pas le Roi Ron. Harry Potter n'est pas une femme. Mais Dobby fait comme on lui demande. Voici Draco Malfoy et voici celui que le Roi Ron a pris pour une femme. _(il verse la potion sur les yeux d'Harry) _Une fois que vous serez réveillé, que l'amour éloigne le sommeil de vos yeux. Réveillez-vous dès que Dobby sera parti. Il faut que Dobby aille rejoindre le Roi.

_Entrent Blaise et Pansy en courant._

**Blaise**: Arrête, quand tu devrais me tuer, Pansy.

**Pansy **: Va t'en, je te l'ordonne.

**Blaise**: Tu veux donc m'abandonner dans le noir ?

**Pansy **: Arrête, ou malheur à toi. Je veux m'en aller seule. _(elle sort)_

**Blaise**: Je suis si fatigué ! Oh ! Mais qui est ici ? Potter ? Est-il mort ou endormi ? Je ne vois pas de blessure… Potter! Réveille-toi!

**Harry**: Et je courrai à travers les flammes de l'enfer, pour toi, beau Blaise. Où est Pansy ? Oh que cette femme mérite de périr par ma main !

**Blaise**: Ne dis pas cela, Potter. Qu'importe qu'il aime ton Draco ? Il n'aime que toi, sois heureux.

**Harry**: Heureux ? Avec Draco ? Non, je regrette déjà le temps que j'ai perdu avec lui. Ce n'est pas Draco, mais Blaise que j'aime à présent. Qui n'échangerait un navet pour une rose ?

**Draco**: Je suis donc fait pour être raillé ? Potter, je te croyais plus galant que cela. Adieu, donc. Etre repoussé par une femme, passe, mais insulté et nargué par un homme ! _(il sort)_

**Harry**: Il ne voit pas Draco… Draco, dors là, toi et puisses-tu ne jamais plus me revoir. Je ne t'aime plus. C'est à Blaise que j'appartiens. _(il sort)_

**Draco **_se réveillant _: Harry! Je viens de faire un horrible cauchemar… Mais où es-tu, Harry? Harry? Il faut que je le trouve… _(il sort)_

Acte 3

Scène 1

_Dean, Crabbe, Goyle, Susan, Seamus, Neville._

**Crabbe **: Tout le monde est là.

**Dean**: Parfait. On peut commencer.

**Crabbe **: Il y a, dans cette pièce, des choses qui ne plairont pas. Le meurtre final n'est pas le mieux pour une fête d'alliance entre les maisons.

**Dean**: On fera un prologue. On expliquera tout.

**Neville**: Je crains, mes amis, que l'apparition du Mangemort ne soit pas du meilleur effet. Il risque d'effrayer le public.

**Susan**: Nous ferons un autre prologue, qui explique le Mangemort n'en est pas tout à fait un.

**Seamus**: Je pourrais dire _: Cher public, je vous supplie de ne pas avoir peur, je ne suis pas vraiment un Mangemort. Je suis un élève qui fait semblant d'être un Mangemort… Je suis Seamus !_

**Dean**: Excellent ! On peut commencer.

_Entre Dobby au fond du théâtre._

**Dobby **: Mais se sont encore des sorciers ! Voyons un peu ce qu'ils font…

**Dean**: Parle Roméo. Juliette, avance.

_Roméo_ _Juliette, les fleurs odieuses ont un parfum suave…_

**Dean**: Odorantes ! Odorantes !

**Roméo**

_**Les fleurs odorantes ont un parfum suave,**_

_**Tel celui de ton haleine, ma très chère Juliette chérie.**_

_**Mais écoute : une voix. Reste là !**_

_**Et dans un instant je reparaîtrais.**_(sort Roméo)

**Dobby **: Le plus étrange Roméo qui ait été joué… _(il sort en suivant Crabbe)_

**Susan**: Est-ce à moi de parler ?

**Dean**: Oui, parbleu ! Tu dois comprendre qu'il n'est sorti que pour entendre un bruit et qu'il va revenir.

Juliette 

_**O Roméo, Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?,**_

_**Renonce à ce nom et à la place prends-moi toute entière.**_

_**Mais qui es-tu toi qui caché par la nuit vient taper mon secret ?**_

**Dean**: Vient _heurter_ mon secret ! Mais d'ailleurs, tu ne dois pas encore dire ça. C'est ce que tu répondras à Roméo.

_Reviennent Dobby et Crabbe, affublé d'une tête de gobelin._

J_uliette_ _Renonce à ton nom et à la place prends moi toute entière…_ _Roméo_ _Je te prends au mot… Donne-moi ton amour et je renonce à mon nom…_

**Dean** _apercevant Crabbe _: O miracle ! O prodige ! Nous sommes hantés. Replions-nous ! Au secours ! _(ils sortent et Dobby les suit)_

**Crabbe**: Pourquoi se sauvent-ils ? C'est une farce pour me faire peur ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis un Serpentard! (_il chante d'une voix de crécelle)_

_Je suis un élève de Serpentard_

_Je suis le plus fort de tout Poudlard_

_Super Crabbe oui c'est moi_

_Et je fais, oui je fais la loi._

**Hermione** _(se réveillant)_ Je t'en prie, gentil Gobelin, chante encore ! Mon oreille est amoureuse de ta voix. Mes yeux sont captivés par ton doux visage… Je t'aime !

**Crabbe**: M'est avis, madame, que vous avez peu de raison pour ça. Et pourtant, amour et raison ne vont guère de compagnie par les temps qui courent. Oui, je sais batifoler, de temps en temps.

**Hermione **: Tu es aussi sage que beau !

**Crabbe**. Non, je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais, si j'avais seulement assez d'esprit pour me tirer de ce bois, j'en aurais assez pour ce que j'en veux faire.

**Hermione**. Ne demande pas à sortir de ce bois. Tu resteras ici, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je suis un esprit d'un ordre peu commun ; l'été est une dépendance inséparable de mon empire, et je t'aime. Donc, viens avec moi ; je te donnerai des fées pour te servir ; et elles t'iront chercher des joyaux au fond de l'abîme, et elles chanteront, tandis que tu dormiras sur les fleurs pressées. Et je te purgerai si bien de ta grossièreté mortelle que tu iras comme un esprit aérien. Millicent ! Hannah ! Padma! Parvati !

_Entrent quatre Fées_

**Première fée: **Me voici.

**Seconde fée: **Et moi.

**Troisième fée: **Et moi.

**Quatrième fée: **Où faut-il que nous allions ?

**Hermione:** Soyez aimables et courtoises pour ce gentilhomme ; bondissez dans ses promenades et gambadez à ses yeux ; nourrissez-le d'abricots et de groseilles, de grappes pourpres, de figues vertes et de mûres ; dérobez aux abeilles leurs sacs de miel ; pour flambeaux de nuit, coupez leurs cuisses enduites de cire, et allumez-les aux yeux enflammés du ver luisant, afin d'éclairer mon bien-aimé à son coucher et à son lever ; et arrachez les ailes des papillons diaprés pour écarter de ses yeux endormis les rayons de lune. Inclinez-vous devant lui, fées, et faites-lui vos courtoisies.

**Première fée** Salut, mortel !

**Deuxième, troisième et quatrièle fée: **Salut !

**Crabbe:** J'implore du fond du cœur la merci de vos révérences.

_A la première fée._ Par grâce, le nom de votre révérence ?

**Première fée: **Milicent Bulstrode.

**Crabbe** Je vous demande votre amitié, cher mademoiselle Mili ; si je ne marche pas assez vite, je prendrai avec vous des libertés. (NDA: « strode » en anglais: marcher à grands pas)

_A la seconde._ Votre nom, belle dame ?

**Deuxième Fée:** Hannah Abbot.

**Crabbe:** De grâce, recommandez-moi à votre divin supérieur (NDA: « Abbot » en anglis signifie abbé) je demanderai à faire avec vous plus ample connaissance. _(A la troisième fée)_. Par grâce, votre nom, miss?

**Troisième fée: **Padma Patil. Et ma soeur Parvati.

Crabbe: Par où va t-il! Je demande à lier connaissance avec vous.

**Hermione**. Allons, escortez-le, conduisez-le à mon berceau. La lune, il me semble, regarde d'un œil humide ; et, quand elle pleure, les plus petites fleurs pleurent, se lamentant sur quelque virginité violée. Enchaînez la langue de mon bien-aimé ; conduisez-le en silence.

_(Ils sortent.)_

Scène2

_Entre Ron_

**Ron **: Je suis curieux de savoir si Hermione s'est éveillée. Et puis quel est le premier être qu'elle a vu. Voici Dobby. Eh bien, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

**Dobby **: La maîtresse de Dobby est amoureuse d'un monstre. Tandis qu'elle prenait son heure de sommeil auprès de son berceau discret et consacré, une troupe d'élèves peu doués pour le théâtre, se sont réunis pour répéter une pièce qui doit être jouée le jour de la fête. Le plus épais de cette stupide bande, lequel jouait Roméo, a quitté la scène pendant la représentation et est entré dans un taillis ; Dobby l'a surpris à ce moment favorable, et lui a fixé sur le chef une tête de gobelin. Alors, comme il fallait donner la réplique à sa Juliette, l'acteur reparaît. Quand les autres l'aperçoivent, figurez-vous des gnomes devant un jardinier prêt à dégnomer, ou une troupe de Doxys devant du doxycide, qui fuient sans demander leur reste, se dispersent et s'en vont ; c'est ainsi qu'à sa vue tous ses camarades se sauvent ; Dobby trépigne, et tous de tomber les uns sur les autres, et de crier au meurtre, et d'appeler Poudlard au secours. Dooby a laissé sur place le tendre Roméo métamorphosé. C'est à ce moment, le hasard ainsi l'a voulu, que votre Reine Hermione s'est éveillée et s'est aussitôt amourachée d'un gobelin.

**Ron **: Merveilleux ! Mais as-tu hypnotisé l'autre élève comme je te l'ai demandé ?

**Dobby **: Oui. Dobby l'a surpris dans son sommeil.

_Entrent Pansy et Draco_

**Ron **: Ne t'éloigne pas, voici notre élève.

**Dobby **: Pas celui sur qui j'ai versé la potion.

**Pansy **: Oh ! Pourquoi rebutes-tu une femme qui t'aime tant ?

**Draco**: Pansy, je crois que je sais. Tu n'es pas toi-même. Quelqu'un a dû te jeter un sors. C'est pourquoi tu penses m'aimer, alors que tu as oublié cette idée depuis des années… Mais où est Harry?

**Pansy **: Il n'est pas mort, que je sache.

**Draco**: Où est-il ?

**Pansy **: Et si je pouvais te le dire, qu'y gagnerais-je ?

**Draco**: Tu es exaspérante ! _(il sort)_

**Pansy **: Inutile de le suivre quand il est de cette humeur ! Je vais donc me reposer un instant. _(elle se couche par terre et s'endort)_

**Ron **: _à Dobby_. Qu'as-tu fait ? tu t'es complètement mépris ; tu as mis la liqueur d'amour sur la vue d'un amant fidèle. Il doit forcément résulter de ta méprise l'égarement d'un cœur fidèle, et non la conversion d'une perfide.

**Dobby:** Ainsi le destin l'ordonne ; pour un humain qui garde sa foi, des millions doivent faiblir, brisant serments sur serments.

**Ron:** Cours à travers le bois, plus rapide que le vent, et cherche à découvrir Blaise Zabini ; il a le cœur malade, des soupirs d'amour qui ruinent la fraîcheur de son sang. Tâche de l'amener ici par quelque illusion. Au moment où il paraîtra, je charmerai les yeux de celle-ci.

**Dobby;** Je pars, je pars ; vois comme je pars ; plus rapide que la flèche de l'arc d'un Centaure.

**Ron** : _(utilisant la potion sur Pansy) _"Fleur de nuance pourprée, Blessée par l'archer Cupidon, Pénètre la prunelle de ses yeux. Quand elle cherchera son amant, qu'il brille aussi splendide que la Vénus des cieux."

_Se penchant sur Pansy endormie._

"Si, à ton réveil, il est auprès de toi, À toi d'implorer de lui un remède."

_Rentre Dobby._

**Dobby: **Capitaine de notre bande féerique, Blaise est à deux pas d'ici ; Et le jeune homme que Dobby charmé par méprise revendique auprès d'elle ses honoraires d'amant. Assisterons-nous à cette amoureuse parade ? Seigneur, que ces sorciers sont fous !

**Ron **Mets-toi de côté : le bruit qu'ils vont faire réveillera Pansy.

**Dobby **: Alors ils seront deux à courtiser la même personne? Cela seul fera un spectacle réjouissant. Rien ne plaît plus à Dobby que ces absurdes contre-temps

_Entrent Harry et Blaise._

**Harry**: Pourquoi penser que mon amour n'est pas sincère ?

**Blaise**: Tu es odieux. Te moquer de moi ainsi ! Ces paroles devraient aller à Draco!

**Harry**: J'étais fou quand je l'aimais…Pansy l'aime et ne t'aime pas…

**Pansy** _s'éveillant _: O Blaise ! Dieu, Nouveau Gilderoy, beauté, perfection divine ! O mon amour !

**Blaise**: Rage ! Je vois que vous êtes d'accord pour vous moquer de moi !

**Harry**: Pansy, laisse le en paix !

**Pansy **: Harry, retourne à ton Draco. tiens, le voilà, ton adoré.

**Draco**: Harry! J'ai entendu ta voix qui m'a guidée jusqu'ici. Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ainsi ?

**Harry**: Parce que je me mettais à suivre mon amour, le beau Blaise, mon adoré, mon dieu, la source de tous mes besoins. Pourquoi me cherches-tu, Draco?

**Draco**: Harry! A quoi joues-tu ?

**Blaise**: Il est de ce complot, lui aussi. Draco, as-tu oublié notre amitié, pour me faire une telle farce ? Pourquoi avoir demandé à Harry de me courtiser ? et à Pansy aussi ? Pansy, qui un instant plus tôt me jurait sa haine, et qui, maintenant, m'appelle dieu!

**Draco**: Je ne comprends rien de tout ceci, Blaise… Harry, arrête de te moquer d'elle.

**Harry**: Oh toi! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, Malfoy.

**Draco**: tu plaisantes, Harry ?

**Blaise**: Oui, et toi aussi.

**Harry**: Pansy, je tiendrais parole.

**Pansy **: Je ne me fie pas à ta parole.

**Harry**: Et quoi ? Dois-je frapper, blesser Malfoy? Dois-je engager quelqu'un pour le tuer ? J'ai beau ne pas l'aimer, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

**Draco**: Eh ! quel mal plus grand pourrais-tu me faire que de ne plus m'aimer ? Ne plus m'aimer ! Oh ! L'œil de pierre avec lequel il me regarde ! Cette nuit encore tu m'aimais. Et cette même nuit, tu me quittes, pourtant.

**Harry**: Oui, pour l'amour du ciel, je te quitte ! N'aies plus d'espoir, je ne t'aime plus.

**Draco**: Voleur d'homme !

**Blaise**: Magnifique, ma foi ! Vous me faites tous une comédie, et enfin, tu me traites de voleur d'hommes !

**Draco**: Moi, je te fais une comédie ? c'est toi le comédien, la marionnette !

**Blaise**: Marionnette ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es plus grand que moi, je suis une marionnette ? suis-je donc si petit, mât de cocagne ?

**Draco**: Tu ne l'es pas assez pour que mes ongles ne puissent atteindre tes yeux !

**Blaise**: _(aux deux autres) Hey_, empêchez le de me faire du mal, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me battre… _(à Draco)_ Draco, j'ai toujours été ton ami. J'ai toujours gardé tes secrets, je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal. Mon seul tort, ma seule trahison est, par amour pour Pansy, de lui avoir révélé votre fuite. Elle vous a suivis, et je l'ai suivie par amour. Maintenant, si vous voulez me laisser partir en paix, je rentrerais à l'école, et je vous ne vous suivrais plus..

**Draco**: Eh bien ! Pars. Qu'est ce qui te retient ?

**Blaise**: Un cœur insensé que je laisse derrière moi.

**Draco**: Avec qui ? avec Harry?

**Blaise**: Avec Pansy.

**Harry**: Draco ne te fera aucun mal, Blaise.

Pansy _à Harry_: Non, Harry, non, quand tu prendrais son parti ! 

**Blaise**: Oh ! Quand il est fâché, il est encore plus malin. C'est une vraie fouine.

**Draco**: Petit insolent!

**Blaise**: Encore petit ! Toujours à me parler de ma petitesse ! Souffrez-vous qu'il me parle ainsi ?

**Harry** _à Draco:_ Décampe, asperge ! Longue et fade baguette ! Te voilà vengé, Blaise.

**Pansy **: Ce n'est pas à toi de la venger ! Suis-moi, si tu l'oses ! Nous verrons qui a des droits sur Blaise!

**Harry**: Te suivre ? Je marcherais devant !

_(ils sortent tous les deux)_

**Draco**: C'est toi, Blaise, qui êtes cause de tout ce tapage. Ne t'en vas pas !

**Blaise**: Je ne me fie plus à toi, moi. Je pars. _(il sort)_

**Ron**, _à Dobby._ C'est ta faute ; tu fais toujours des méprises, quand tu ne commets pas tes coquineries volontairement.

**Dobby:** Croyez-moi, roi des ombres, Dobby a fait une méprise. N'avez-vous pas à Dobby dit qu'il reconnaîtra un élève à son uniforme de Poudlard? L'action de Dobby est donc irréprochable, en ce sens que c'est un élève dont Dobby a humecté les yeux ; et Dobby est satisfait du résultat, en ce sens que leur querelle paraît fort réjouissante.

**Ron:** Tu vois, ces amoureux cherchent un lieu pour se battre : dépêche-toi donc, Dobby, assombris la nuit. Couvre sur-le-champ la voûte étoilée - d'un brouillard accablant, aussi noir que l'Achéron, et égare si bien ces rivaux acharnés, que l'un ne puisse rencontrer l'autre. Tantôt contrefais la voix de Pansy, en surexcitant Harry par des injures amères ; et tantôt déblatère avec l'accent de Pansy. Va, écarte-les ainsi l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que sur leur front le sommeil imitant la mort glisse avec ses pieds de plomb et ses ailes de chauve-souris. Alors, tu écraseras sur les yeux d'Harry cette herbe, dont la liqueur a la propriété spéciale de dissiper toute illusion et de rendre aux prunelles leur vue accoutumée. Dès qu'ils s'éveilleront, toute cette dérision leur paraîtra un rêve, une infructueuse vision ; et ces amants retourneront à Poudlard dans une union qui ne finira qu'avec leur vie. Tandis que je t'emploierai à cette affaire, j'irai demander à ma reine ses excuses ; et puis je délivrerai ses yeux charmés — de leur passion pour un monstre, et la paix sera partout.

**Dobby:** Mon féérique seigneur, ceci doit être fait en hâte ; car les rapides dragons de la nuit fendent les nuages à plein vol, et là-bas brille l'avant coureur de l'aurore. À son approche, les spectres errant çà et là regagnent en troupe leurs cimetières : tous les esprits damnés, qui ont leur sépulture dans les carrefours et dans les flots, sont déjà retournés à leurs lits véreux. Car, de crainte que le jour ne luise sur leurs fautes, ils s'exilent volontairement de la lumière et sont à jamais fiancés à la nuit au front noir. _(Mimi Geignarde et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête traversent alors la scène en émettant de lugubres sons)_

**Ron: **Mais nous, nous sommes des esprits d'un autre ordre : souvent j'ai fait une partie de chasse avec l'amant de la matinée, et, comme un garde forestier, je puis marcher dans les halliers même jusqu'à l'instant où la porte de l'Orienl, toute flamboyante, s'ouvrant sur Neptune avec de divins et splendides rayons, change en or jaune le sel vert de ses eaux. Mais, pourtant, hâte-toi ; ne perds pas un instant ; nous pouvons encore terminer cette affaire avant le jour.

_Ron sort._

**Dobby : **"Par monts et par vaux, par monts et par vaux, Dobby va les mener par monts et par vaux ; Dobby est craint aux champs et à la ville ; Elfe, menons-les par monts et par vaux."

En voici un.

_(Il court après Harry.)_

_(entre Harry)_

**Harry**: Où es-tu, Pansy ?

**Dobby**: Par ici, Harry! Je t'attends !

**Harry**: J'arrive !

**Dobby**: Suis-moi sur un terrain égal !

_(Harry sort, comme guidé par la voix. Pansy entre)_

**Pansy **: Harry! Parle encore ! Oh, lâche ! Ah ! fuyard ! tu t'es donc sauvé ! Parle. Dans quelque buisson ? où caches-tu ta tête ?

**Dobby: **Ah ! lâche, tu jettes tes défis aux étoiles ; tu dis aux buissons que tu veux te battre, tu ne viens pas ! Viens, poltronne ; viens, bulldog; je vais te fouetter avec une verge. Il se déshonore, celui qui use sa baguette contre toi. Viens te battre ! Suis ma voix, nous verrons qui est lâche.

_(revient Harry)_

**Harry**: Elle est toujours devant moi et quand j'arrive, elle est déjà partie ! La misérable est plus légère et rapide que moi, et je suis fatigué. Reposons-nous ici ! _(il s'endort)_

_(entrent Pansy et Dobby)_

**Pansy **: Attends-moi, Harry! Où es-tu ?

**Dobby**: Je suis ici !

**Pansy** : Cesse de te moquer. Tu me le paieras cher si je te revois à la lumière ! Maintenant, vas-t'en. La fatigue me force à m'allonger… _(elle s'endort)_

_(entre Blaise)_

**Blaise:**: Ô nuit accablante, ô longue et fastidieuse nuit, abrège tes heures ! Au secours, clarté de l'Orient, que je puisse, à la lumière du jour, retourner à Poudlard, loin de ceux qui détestent ma triste société ! Et toi, sommeil, qui parfois fermes les yeux de la douleur, dérobe-moi un moment à ma propre société.

_(entre Draco)_

**Draco **: Je suis si fatigué ! Reposons-nous ici jusqu'au jour… _(il se couche)_

**Dobby: **Sur le terrain Dormez profondément. Dobby va appliquer Sur vos yeux, Doux amant, un remède, _Il exprime le jus d'une herbe sur l'œil d'Harry. _Quand tu t'éveilleras, Un vrai plaisir À revoir Ton Vrai amour. Et le proverbe connu : On prend son bien où on le trouve, S'accomplira à ton réveil. Jeannot aura sa Jeanneton ; Rien n'ira de travers. Chacun reprendra son amour, Et tout sera bien. "

S_ort Dobby._

**Hermione**, _à Crabbe._ Viens t'asseoir sur ce lit de fleurs, que je caresse tes joues charmantes, et que j'attache des roses musquées sur ta tête douce et lisse, et que je baise tes belles et longues oreilles pointues, mon ineffable joie !

**Crabbe : **Où est Millicent ?

**Millicent.** Me voici.

**BOTTOM** Gratte-moi la tête, Mili. . . Où est Parvati ?

**Parvati:** Me voici.

**Crabbe: **Parvati, prenez vos armes ; et tuez-moi cette abeille aux cuisses rouges au haut de ce chardon ; puis, apportez-moi son sac à miel. Ne vous écorchez pas trop dans l'action, miss; surtout, ayez soin que le sac à miel ne crève pas. Il me répugnerait de vous voir inondé de miel, mademoiselle. Où est Hannah ?

**Hannah: **Me voici.

**Crabbe** Donnez-moi une poignée de main, Mademoiselle Hannah. De grâce, pas de cérémonie, ma bonne dame.

**Parvati** : Que m'ordonnez-vous ?

**Crabbe: **Rien, très chère, si ce n'est d'aider la cavalière Mili à me gratter.

**Hermione** Voyons, veux-tu entendre de la musique, mon doux amour ?

**Crabbe:** J'ai l'oreille passablement bonne en musique ; qu'on nous donne la clef et les pincettes.

**Hermione:** Dors, doux amour, et je vais t'enlacer de mes bras. Partez, fées, et explorez tous les chemins.

_Les fées sortent._

Ainsi le chèvrefeuille, le chèvrefeuille embaumé s'enlace doucement, ainsi le lierre femelle s'enroule aux doigts d'écorce de l'orme. Oh ! comme je t'aime ! comme je raffole de toi !

_Ils s'endorment._

_Ron s'avance. Entre Dobby._

**Ron:** Bienvenue, cher Dobby. Vois-tu ce charmant spectacle ? Je commence maintenant à prendre en pitié sa folie. Tout à l'heure, l'ayant rencontrée, en arrière du bois, qui cherchait de suaves présents pour cet affreux imbécile, je lui ai fait honte et me suis querellé avec elle. Déjà, en effet, elle avait ceint les tempes du drôle d'une couronne de fleurs fraîches et parfumées ; et la rosée, qui sur leurs boutons étalait naguère ses rondes perles d'Orient, cachait alors dans le calice de ces jolies fleurettes les larmes que lui arrachait leur disgrâce. Quand je l'ai eu tancée tout à mon aise, elle a imploré mon pardon dans les termes les plus doux. Alors je vais mettre un terme à l'odieuse erreur de ses yeux. Toi, gentil Dobby, enlève ce crâne emprunté de la tête de ce rustre écolier; afin que, s'éveillant avec les autres, il s'en retourne comme eux à Poudlard, ne se rappelant les accidents de cette nuit que comme les tribulations d'un mauvais rêve. Mais d'abord je vais délivrer la reine des fées.

_Il touche les yeux d'Hermione avec une herbe._

"Sois comme tu as coutume d'être ; Vois comme lu as coutume de voir ; La fleur de Diane a sur la potion de Cupidon Cette influence et ce bienheureux pouvoir. Allons, ma Mione; éveille-toi, ma douce reine.

**Hermione**, _s'éveillant._ Mon Ron! quelles visions j'ai vues ! il m'a semblé que j'étais amoureuse d'un gobelin.

**Ron** Voilà ton amoureux, par terre.

**Hermione:** Comment ces choses sont-elles arrivées ? Oh ! combien son visage est répulsif à mes yeux maintenant !

**Ron** Silence, un moment. Dobby, enlève cette tête. Hermione, appele ta musique ; et qu'elle frappe d'une léthargie, plus profonde qu'un sommeil vulgaire, les sens de ces cinq êtres.

**Hermione :** La musique ! holà ! une musique à enchanter le sommeil !

**Dobby**, _enlevant la tête de gobelin de Crabbe._ Quand tu t'éveilleras, vois avec tes yeux d'imbécile.

**RON** Résonnez, musique !

_Une musique calme se fait entendre._

_À Hermione: _Viens, ma reine, donne-moi la main, et remuons sous nos pas le berceau de ces dormeurs. Toi et moi, maintenant, nous sommes de nouveaux amis ; demain, à minuit, nous exécuterons solennellement des danses triomphales dans Poudlard, et par nos bénédictions nous y appellerons la plus belle unité. Là, ces deux couples d'amants fidèles seront unis pour la joie de tous.

**Dobby:** Roi des fées, attention, écoute. Dobby entend l'alouette matinale.

**RON **"Allons, ma reine, dans un grave silence, Courons après l'ombre de la nuit. Nous pouvons faire le tour du globe Plus vite que la lune errante."

**Hermione : **"Allons, mon seigneur. Dans notre vol, tu me diras comment, cette nuit, J'ai pu me trouver ici endormie Avec ces sorciers, sur la terre."

_Ils sortent._

Acte 4

Scène 1

_Entrent Minerva, Dumbledore, Lucius, Rogue et Goyle.._

**Dumbledore**: Eh bien, Mr Goyle, ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous avez perdu Mr Crabbe dans cette forêt?

**Goyle**: Oui, professeur. Il avait la tête d'un de gobelin !

**Lucius**: Albus ! Voici mon fils, endormi ici. Et voici Potter, Pansy, et Blaise. Que font-ils ici ?

**Dumbledore**: Je suppose qu'ils ont voulu porter secours à Mr Crabbe en entendant ce qui lui était arrivé… Mais n'est ce pas aujourd'hui que Draco doit donner sa réponse ?

**Lucius**: En effet. Réveillons-les.

**Dumbledore**: « Sonorus ». Bonjour.

_(La voix du directeur résonne. Ils se réveillent)_

**Tous les quatre **: Bonjour Professeur.

**Dumbledore**: . Levez-vous tous, je vous prie. Je sais que, vous deux, Pansy et Harry, vous êtes rivaux et ennemis : d'où vient ce charmant accord qui fait que la haine, éloignée de toute jalousie, dort à côté de la haine, sans craindre d'inimitié ?

**Harry :** Professeur, je répondrai en homme ahuri, à moitié endormi, à moitié éveillé. Mais je vous jure que je ne pourrais pas dire vraiment, comment je suis venu ici. Pourtant, à ce que je crois. . . car je voudrais dire la vérité, oui, maintenant, je me le rappelle, je suis venu ici avec Draco: notre projet était de quitter Poudlard afin de nous rendre chez les moldus pour ne plus être sous le coup de la loi sorcière.

**Lucius**: En voilà assez ! Dumbledore, vous en savez assez. Je réclame sur sa tête la loi sorcière. Pansy, mon amie, ils voulaient se sauver en nous frustrant tous les deux, vous, de votre mari, moi de ma décision qu'il soit votre mari.

**Pansy **: Lucius, professeur, leur évasion m'a été révélée par Blaise. Par fureur, je les ai suivis, et Blaise m'a suivie. Mais, je ne sais comment, mon amour pour Draco a fondu : ce n'était qu'une illusion, J'ai retrouvé mon seul véritable amour : Blaise ! Je l'aime et je le désire.

**Dumbledore**: Chers amis, voilà une heureuse fin à cette histoire. Nous en entendrons les détails tout à l'heure. Avec ses nouvelles dispositions, je m'empresserais de marier Harry et Draco s'ils le désirent: ils seront le symbole de l'union entre les maisons. Rentrons à l'école j'enverrais Hadrid chercher Mr Crabbe. Venez !

**Pansy **: Ces aventures me paraissent minimes et imperceptibles comme les montagnes lointaines qui se confondent avec les nuages.

**Blaise: **Il me semble que mes regards divergent et que je vois double.

**Draco : **Et moi aussi : Harry me fait l'effet d'un bijou trouvé, qui est à moi, et pas à moi.

**Pansy : **Êtes-vous sûrs que nous sommes éveillés ? Il me semble, à moi, que nous dormons, que nous rêvons encore. Ne pensez-vous pas que Dumbledore était ici et nous a dit de le suivre ?

**Draco:** Oui ; et mon père, aussi.

**Harry :** Et Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il nous marierait, amour.

**Pansy:** Vous voyez donc que nous sommes éveillés : suivons-le ; et, chemin faisant, nous nous raconterons nos rêves.

_Ils sortent._

_(ils sortent et Crabbe se réveille)_

**Crabbe**: Quand ma réplique viendra, appelez-moi et je répondrais… Ma prochaine est à _très beau Roméo_… Hé ! Susan! Dean? Neville ? Vincent ? Où sont-ils ? J'ai eu une vision extraordinaire. J'ai fait un songe : c'est au-dessus de l'esprit de l'homme de dire ce qu'était ce songe. L'homme qui entreprendra d'expliquer ce songe n'est qu'un gobelin. . . Il me semblait que j'étais, nul homme au monde ne pourrait me dire quoi. Il me semblait que j'étais... et il me semblait que j'avais... Il faudrait être un fou à marotte pour essayer de dire ce qu'ïl me semblait que j'avais. L'œil de l'homme n'a jamais ouï, l'oreille de l'homme n'a jamais vu rien de pareil ; la main de l'homme ne serait pas capable de goûter, sa langue de concevoir, son cœur de rapporter ce qu'était mon rêve ; je ferai composer par Dean une ballade sur ce songe : elle s'appellera le Rêve de Crabbe, parce que ce rêve-là est sans nom ; et je la chanterai à la fin de la pièce, devant tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Et peut-être même, pour lui donner plus de grâce, la chanterai-je après la mort.

Scène suivante

Grande Salle _Entrent Dumbledore, Minerva, Rogue, et des figurants pour jouer les élèves et les autres professeurs._

**Minerva**: C'est bien étrange, Albus, ce que racontent ces amants.

**Dumbledore**: Avec les années, j'ai appris à ne plus m'étonner… Les voici ! Prenez tous place, mes amis, et voyons quelles réjouissances ont été préparées… Severus, je vous ai chargé de vous en occuper…

**Rogue**: Professeur, voici la liste des pièces qui ont été proposées…

**Dumbledore**, _lisant le papier_ : "Le combat contre les Centaures, chanté sur la harpe par le choeur des Quatre Maisons. Nous ne voulons pas de ça ; j'en ai fait le récit aux élèves l'année dernière." "L'orgie des Bacchantes ivres, déchirant dans leur rage le chantre de la Thrace » par le Moine Gras. Surement pas!."Les neuf Muses pleurant la mort de la science, récemment décédée dans la misère. C'est quelque satire de critique mordante qui ne convient pas à une cérémonie de fête." _Courte et fastidieuse histoire révisée de Roméo et Juliette, farce très tragique… _Farce et tragique ! Fastidieuse et courte ! Comme qui dirait de la glace chaude. Comment trouver l'accord de ce désaccord ?

**Rogue**: Le titre est de moi, Albus... J'ai vu la pièce. Elle est longue d'une dizaine de mot. Je n'en connais pas de plus courte. Pourtant, elle est trop longue de dix mots, ce qui la rend fastidieuse. Car dans toute la pièce, il n'y a pas un mot juste ni un acteur capable. Et puis, elle est tragique, parce que les amants s'y tuent. Ce qui, à la répétition, je dois le confesser, m'a fait venir des larmes aux yeux, des larmes les plus gaies qu'en a jamais versé le rire le plus bruyant

**Dumbledore**: Alors, voyons cette pièce.

_(entre Dean)_

**Dean**: _Si nous déplaisons c'est avec intention… de vous persuader… que nous venons non pour déplaire. Mais bien avec l'intention… de montrer notre simplicité… Les acteurs sont prêts._

**Dumbledore**: Il ne s'arrête pas à la ponctuation.

**Minerva **: En effet. Du son, mais pas de mesure…

_(entrent les acteurs)_

**Dean**: Cet homme est Roméo. Et cette dame est Juliette, c'est évident. Leur sinistre héritageest la haine de leurs parents, et leur histoire est celledes amants contrariés…

_**Roméo**_

_**J'aperçois une voix. N'est-ce pas ma Juliette ? Juliette !**_

_**Juliette**_

_**Roméo ! C'est toi, je crois, mon amour ?**_

_**Roméo**_

_**Ni l'un ni l'autre, si tu hais l'un et l'autre…**_

**Pansy **: J'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque du texte…

_Mangemort_

_**Mesdames et messieurs, je ne suis pas vraiment un Mangemort. En vérité, je suis Seamus de Gryffondor, qui, comme vous le savez tous, se bat dans l'AD contre les Mangemorts mais pour les besoins de cette pièce, je ferais un Mangemort, que le père de Juliette la destine à l'épouser. Je tenais à vous prévenir, afin d'éviter tout malentendu.**_

**Harry**: Quel courage ! C'est un renard.

**Pansy **: Et quelle prudence ! Digne d'une oie !

**Draco **: Qui l'emportera ?

**Pansy **: Son courage ne peut emporter sa prudence, or un renard peut emporter une oie.

**Blaise **: Mais sa prudence, j'en suis sûre, ne peut emporter son courage. Car l'oie n'emporte pas le renard. C'est bien. Laissez-le à sa prudence... Oh, voici encore une scène entre Roméo et Juliette !

_**Roméo**_

_**Voici le caveau des Capuchons. Oh ! Mes yeux, est ce possible ? Juliette ! O ma poulette ! O ma chérie ! Endormie, sur ton manteau ! approchez, furies cruelles, tranchez le fil de mes jours… Oh nature ! Pourquoi créas-tu Paris le Mangemort ? Puisque par son amour il a tué ma bien aimée ! Je meurs ! Poison ! Me voilà parti, me voilà mort. Et maintenant, vous voyez un décédé.**_

**Pansy **: Je vois le décès, mais je ne vois pas le dé. En tout cas, c'est un as car il est tout seul.

**Harry**: C'est un as à sein, car il tombé sur celui de Juliette.

**Blaise **: Un bon médicomage qui le guérirait n'en ferait pas un as saillant.

_**Juliette se réveillant**_

_**Endormi, mon amour ? Quoi ? Mort, mon tourtereau ? Oh Roméo ! Parle ! Mort ! Mort ! Une tombe devra découvrir tes yeux charmants. Ces lèvres de lis, ce nez cerise, ces joues jaunes comme la primevère, tout cela n'est plus ! amants, gémissez ! Ses yeux étaient verts comme des poireaux. Viens, fidèle poignard. Viens, lame, plonge-toi dans mon sein et adieu, mes amis. Ainsi, Juliette finit, morte à perpétuité. (elle se frappe et meurt)**_

**Dean**: Vous voulez voir l'épilogue ?

**Dumbledore**: Non. Votre pièce n'a pas besoin d'apologie. Il n'y a pas besoin d'excuse. Quand tous les acteurs sont morts, il n'y a personne à blâmer. Si celui qui a retouché cette pièce avait joué le rôle de Roméo et s'était pendu à la jarretière de Juliette, cela aurait fait une belle tragédie. Telle qu'elle est, c'en est déjà une… Mais il est déjà minuit. Il est temps de clôturer la fête doivent être rentrés, et vous, les amants, au lit ! Demain, nous avons du travail…

**Dobby **a_ux spectateurs _: Ombres que nous sommes, si nous avons déplu, figurez-vous seulement (et tout sera réparé) que vous n'avez fait qu'un somme, pendant que ces visions vous apparaissaient. Ce thème faible et vain, qui ne contient pas plus qu'un songe, gentils spectateurs, ne le condamnez pas ; nous ferons mieux, si vous pardonnez. Oui, foi d'honnête Dobby, si nous avons la chance imméritée d'échapper aujourd'hui au sifflet du serpent, nous ferons mieux avant longtemps, ou tenez Dobby pour un menteur. Sur ce, bonsoir, vous tous. Donnez-moi toutes vos mains, si nous sommes amis, et Dobby prouvera sa reconnaissance.

_fin_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: épilogue

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata. Les acteurs saluèrent, le rideau se ferma. Ils furent rappelés trois fois. Les élèves étaient sidérés par la performance des sixièmes années et de l'elfe de maison. Ils avaient pleuré de rire quand Théo, qui jouait le rôle de Dumbledore avait pratiquement sous-entendu que Rogue, joué par Justin Finch-Fletchley, était le bout en train de l'école. Les interprétations de Dumbledore et de McGonnagall étaient si justes, malgré l'exagération des mots qui leur avaient attribués que les spectateurs en étaient bluffés.

Tout le monde en parlait, à la réception qui suivit, en attendant l'arrivée des acteurs qui étaient allés se changer. La Grande Salle s'était métamorphosée en salle de bal, juste après le retour en coulisse des artistes.

« Ces petits ont été extraordinaires, disait Madame Pince à Mrs Pomsfresh. »

« Je crois qu'ils doivent passer un certain temps à nous imiter dans leurs salles communes pour arriver à un tel résultat, remarqua Minerva en souriant. »

« Qu'en as-tu pensé, Severus ? Demanda Rémus, le nouveau professeur de DCFM. »

« Ce n'était pas si mauvais, concéda le professeur de potions. Même s'ils m'ont tourné en ridicule. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dirais, nia Rémus en posant sa main sur le bras de Rogue dans un geste apaisant. Regarde d'ailleurs ce qu'ils ont fait d'eux-mêmes ! »

« Messieurs Potter et Malfoy nous ont régalé d'un spectacle autrement plus agréable que leurs habituelles chamailleries, sourit Albus. »

« Cette première scène avec leur baiser d'au-revoir avant le départ dans la forêt était... woaw! Approuva Lupin. »

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur les sixièmes années. D'autres applaudissements retentirent. Gênés, les stars d'un soir accueillirent cette marque d'enthousiasme avec un sourire, crispé chez les uns, heureux chez les autres.

Le professeur Dumbledore demanda encore une fois le silence et s'éclaicit la gorge.

« Chers enfants, dit-il d'une voix émue. Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point je suis fier de vous. Ce soir, non seulement, vous nous avez fait pleuré d'émotion et de rire, mais vous avez montré qu'en étant unies, les Quatre Maisons de Poudlard pouvaient accomplir de grandes choses. Ce n'était qu'une pièce de théâtre, mais ce n'était pas gagné au départ. Ce soir, c'est réellement la fierté d'un directeur d'école ET celle d'un grand-père de coeur qui m'étreint. Ce soir, il n'y a plus Quatre Maison, mais Un Collège. »

Tous les élèves furent gagnés par l'émotion de Dumbledore qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley furent les premières à entonner l'hymne de l'école, bientôt suivie par les autres élèves et les professeurs.

Harry, alors que le directeur finissait son discours, avait senti la main de Draco se glisser dans la sienne. Ils exercèrent une forte et courte pression, passant à l'autre les émotions ressenties. Ils joignirent leurs voix à celles des autres élèves.

Une fois la chanson terminée, tous ceux qui les connaissaient de plus ou moins loin se pressèrent autour des sixièmes années pour les féliciter. Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure avant de pouvoir s'approcher enfin du buffet et prendre de quoi se restaurer et se rafraîchir. Les six nouveaux amis s'isolèrent dans un angle où étaient disposées des banquettes autour d'une table basse. Ils trinquèrent au succès de la pièce. Leurs quatre amis furent rassurés de constater que toute la tension qui avait régné entre Harry et Draco s'était complètement relâchée à présent. Le blond, impeccable comme toujours dans sa mise, avait les jambes croisées, assis négligemment près du Gryffondor aux yeux verts, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Leurs têtes se touchaient penchées l'une vers l'autre, un sourire de tranquille contentement illuminait leurs visages. Ils étaient deux antithèses: la grâce aristocratique de Draco et la spontaneïté naturelle d'Harry. Le blond au teint d'albâtre et le brun à la peau mate. La glace et le feu. Ils étaient deux antithèses qui se complétaient à la perfection.

« C'était une sacrée expérience, s'enthousiasma Ron. Voilà un truc que je n'oublierais pas de ma vie. »

« Tu te rappelles, à onze ans, quand tu disais que tout ce que tu pourrais accomplir à Poudlard, tes frères l'avaient fait avant toi? Demanda Hermione. Voilà quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas fait. »

« Oui, affirma Draco avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu as été _notre Roi _l'espace de deux heures. »

Il fit un clin d'oeil au rouquin tandis que les autres riaient doucement, se souvenant de l'horrible chanson que les Serpentards avaient inventée pour se moquer de Ron quand il avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

« Et en Roi magnanime, je daigne vous pardonner ce qui s'est passé. Après tout, grâce à vous, j'ai eu une superbe chanson de la part des Gryffonds, quelques temps après. »

« On ne vous l'a jamais demandé, dit Harry en regardant à la fois Pansy et Hermione. Comment vous est venue l'idée de tourner la pièce de Shakespeare comme ça? »

« Nous y avons longuement réfléchi, avec Ernie et Tony. L'idée, rappelez-vous, était de transposer le monde du Songe dans l'univers de Poudlard, avec pour but final le rapprochement des Maisons. C'est Tony qui a eu l'idée de jouer sur nos personnalités respectives et celles des professeurs. Nous avons donc étudié la pièce originale avec attention. »

« Dumbledore en tant que Thésée était une évidence, continua Pansy. Par contre, l'histoire du mariage royal ne tenait pas la route. Alors, Hermione a eu l'idée d'utiliser le rapprochement des Maisons, ce qui pouvait permettre de faire un clin d'oeil avec l'inclusion de « Roméo et Juliette » par les élèves du Poudlard de comédie. »

« Une fois cette idée acceptée, il était normal de mettre McGo à la place d'Hyppolyte. Par contre, Rogue en maître des festivités, c'était une idée de Pansy. Ça a tout de suite eu l'unanimité, allez savoir pourquoi. »

« Ensuite, il a fallu se pencher sur la véritable intrigue de l'histoire. Qui allait être qui ? Les sempiternelles disputes de Ron et d'Hermione n'étant un secret pour personne, nous les avons mis d'office dans le rôle du roi et de la reine des fées. »

« Et le prétexte de la dispute était tout trouvé, puisque Ron m'a réellement fait la tête à cause de Viktor, dit Hermione en posant la main sur la cuisse de son petit ami. »

« Restait à savoir qui correspondait le plus aux quatre jeunes gens perdus dans la forêt. J'ai alors raconté aux autres, Dray, que nos parents avaient prévu de nous marier alors que nous n'avions même pas quatre ans. »

Sentant Harry se tendre à ces propos, Draco lui caressa le bras pour le rassurer. Inconsciente de cela, Pansy continua:

« Les rôles de Démétrius et d'Hermia étaient donc attribués d'office, puisque je sortais avec Blaise. Ce qui était amusant, c'était de miser sur la scène de la forêt, quand la potion me rendait amoureuse de Dray; tout le monde savait que j'ai eu le béguin pour lui, il y a deux ans, ce qui rendait un effet plus réaliste, d'autant plus que Blaise s'était vu attribuer le rôle d'Helena et qu'il est mon petit ami dans la vie. »

« La question était maintenant de déterminer qui allait être Lysandre, le grand amour d'Hermia/Draco. »

Il y eut un silence que Draco rompit.

« Pourquoi Harry? Et pourquoi un couple homosexuel? »

« C'est une idée commune de Pansy et de moi. Pour l'instant, tout était basé sur ce qui _correspondait_ à la réalité. Il fallait maintenant surprendre le public. Et c'était l'évidence même! »

« Les deux grands ennemis de l'école, les deux _princes _des deux principales maisons rivales, jouant les amoureux transis, c'était l'éclair de génie, l'élément inattendu. De plus, il fallait trouver un prétexte pour que le père refuse l'union: Harry, non seulement était un homme, mais un sang-mêlé. »

« Il y a là de quoi rendre mon père fou de joie, en effet, ironisa Draco. »

« Vous comptez gérer ça comment, d'ailleurs? Demanda Blaise. »

« Comme l'a dit notre belette au début de cette aventure, de là où il est, Lucius ne peut pas faire grand-chose, répliqua le blond. Et s'il n'est pas content, il peut aller pleurer sur la pérennité de la pureté du sang Malfoy dans les jupes de Voldemort. »

Ils étaient tous bouche-bée. Non seulement, Draco venait d'admettre publiquement qu'il était engagé dans une relation sentimentale avec le Survivant, mais il donnait pour la première fois sa véritable opinion sur les idées politiques de son père en montrant ouvertement qu'il ne craignait pas le maître de ce dernier. N'ayant pas eu l'opportunité de discuter de la nature de leur relation, Harry était aussi stupéfait que les autres. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que ce qu'il vivait avec Draco était de la simple amitié, mais il était néanmoins vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se parler. Le seul véritable baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait eu lieu quinze jours avant. Les autres étaient restés d'ordre purement « professionnels » vu que le premier avait causé un tel choc pour les deux jeunes hommes qu'ils ne s'étaient pratiquement plus parlés depuis. Sauf, bien sûr, les quelques dernières minutes avant la représentation lorsqu'ils s'étaient tacitement promis de repenser à leur attirance mutuelle.

« Tu es d'accord, je pense, Harry ? Fit-il en relevant le menton du brun avec son index pour capturer son regard. »

« Bien entendu, sourit-il. »

Ils échangèrent un bref baiser plein de tendresse, avant de se tourner vers les autres.

« En ce qui concerne la fabuleuse troupe d'acteurs de Roméo et Juliette, comment s'est porté le choix? fit Ron en souriant, comme les autres, devant le tranquille bonheur du couple. »

« Un peu n'importe comment pour la suite. Sauf pour Greg. Tout le monde l'a toujours pris pour un imbécile, une armoire à glace sans cervelle, répondit Pansy. En lui donnant son exemplaire de la pièce, je lui ai quand même dit à quoi s'attendre sur les mots qu'on avait employé quand Dobby devait le décrire: je ne tenais pas à le blesser encore plus à cause de ça. »

« Ah ! Vous voilà! Fit une voix joyeuse. »

Rémus Lupin, qui venait de parler, arrivait vers eux, accompagné de la sombre silouhette du maître des potions.

« Félicitations, les enfants, c'était... grandiose, ajouta t-il. »

« Merci, répondirent-ils tous en même temps. »

« Draco, tu sais que Lucius va te lancer au moins une dizaine d'Avada Kedavra juste pour avoir joué dans cette pièce qui le ridiculisait plus ou moins? Énonça froidement Rogue en regardant son filleul. »

« Je m'y attends plus ou moins. Oh! J'aimerai voir sa tête, ricana le blond héritier des Malfoy. »

Contre toute attente, le directeur de Serpentard émit un petit rire.

« Je devrais peut-être demander à Crivey de venir prendre une photo de Potter et toi, à l'instant, pour la lui envoyer en même temps que le script de la pièce, dit-il. »

« Sev, je ne pensais pas que tu appréciais à ce point mon géniteur, pour lui abréger ses souffrances dans une crise cardiaque... Tu viens danser, mon amour ? Demanda Draco après une pause en se tournant vers Harry. »

En effet, la musique des Bizarr' Sister venait de faire place à des sons plus langoureux et plusieurs couples s'enlaçaient déjà sur la piste. Ce fut comme un signal pour les deux autres couples de la petite bande.

« C'est ça que tu devrais envoyer comme photo à Malfoy, mon chéri, murmura Rémus en pointant du doigt Draco et Harry .Et tu me dois dix gallions. »

Les deux garçons, étroitement enlacés, échangeaient un regard qui trahissait l'amour le plus fort et le plus pur, qu'exprima ensuite le long baiser qu'ils partagèrent tout en dansant.

FIN


End file.
